Devils on a moonlit night: Epilogue
by Tigerkaya
Summary: In the post "Devils on a moonlit night" Kingpin conversed with "All For One" on the lost shipment along with startiling news of. "The Hands" involvement in Quirk trafficking.


Epilogue

In the city of New York resides one of the tallest buildings in the city. 'Fisk Towers', a building that deals in mainly financial and market exchange all in the service of Wilson Fisk. Considered by many as one of the richest philanthropists in world providing his wealth for the betterment of humanity. Yet behind that facade lies the enigmatic and calculating criminal mastermind known as, The Kingpin.

A crime boss with an ever reaching and growing control on almost every facet from crime, politics, science, law enforcement and now the super powers race. In his office the Kingpin is seen conversing with a subordinate on the phone. While on his phone his other hand is pushing on a click pen, as it CLICKS and POPS calming his mind.

"Unfortunate about the shippment but than, that's what a backup shipment is planned." Kingpin said smugly

As the Kingpin continues to listen his expression turns from calm to slowly becoming shock. Breaking the pen in process of what he hears.

"And your absolutely certain?" He ask still keeping his calm etiquette manner.

"I see thank you for the update, be certain the pay 'The Enforcers' bail 'Rose' I will let you handle proper punishment." He concludes as he hangs up to make another call.

This time he leaves it on speaker as he listens to the phone ring awaiting the pickup. Finally it stops the caller answers:

"Hello old friend" The caller responds.

"I trust my shipment is under way?" Said the caller his voice slightly muffled by the background noises of monitors.

"Unfortnatly "old friend" your shipment was halted by my cities local vigilantes." Kingpin informed conveying a blatant truth with no stutters.

"Regrettable but I have my own sources of quirks, I had hope to test my powers on the mutant genome." The voice sounded slightly disappointed but quickly relaxed.

"But there's more." Kingpin quickly interjected.

"It appears one of your Yakuza representatives-"

"Yakuza? Kingpin I never sent you Yakuza they don't even work for me much less respect me." The voice cutoff Kingpin, his tone came off surprised as if he rarely displayed the sensation.

"Face it old friend you've been, hehe- (ahem) duped." The voice said with a smug tone sounding almost delighted by Kingpins manipulation.

The Kingpin unfazed by the remark and condescending manner THE voice projected, proceeded to respond.

"I would hold off that boldness, All For One." Kingpin lets go of all pretenses as he calls The Voice by his name.

"Upon arrival to protect the cargo, these Yakuza had your authorization codes along with a special incentive I had assume by you to strengthen our partnership."

"What... incentive Kingpin?" Said AFO as he slowly loses his mocking demeanor.

"Why from your Nomu stockpile." Kingpin said with such a coy mannerism.

"You insufferable, gluttonous pig you make dealings with Yakuza that have my weapons all without contacting me first!" Said AFO clearly losing his temper.

"Who was the leader of this group so I may make an example of his ilk!"

Kingpin once again unfazed by AFO outburst, an emotion he rarely hears displayed by his friend, takes the time to lite a Cuban cigar. Inhaling from the cigar and its flavor begins to reply.

"I was about to say that "old friend" one of the Yakuza muscles, Souji the thunderer was the leader."

"Souji?!" A brief pause came over AFO as he heard that name. Realizing his outburst was overriding his usual cold, calculating mind he stepped back to reassess the situation and remember.

"Kingpin, Souji the thunderer was killed 2 years ago by an insane vigilante of delusions." AFOF now calmed.

"I know which brings me to my next reveal, an hour ago a autopsy report of his capture revealed he was already operated upon and before he could be further explored his body immediately decomposed to dust."

"Remind you of any group "All For One"?" Kingpin knew the answer but seemed to waited for AFO answer on the subject to test his knowledge.

"I do unfortunately, I thought I had removed that mystical cult from my empire during my reign. But if "The Hand" have returned and are making a move on my operations it could very well jeopardize ALL of our business endeavors." He said with a bluntness, emphasising to Kingpin how all parties should be concerned.

"Agreed, we can not assume Souji was their last resurrected Quirk user, I will begin to coordinate in having our "Pro heroes" and vigilantes if need be to deal with The Hand once and for all." Said Kingpin.

"I look forward to hearing all the details Wilson however there is just one subject we must deal with, I want my Nomu back." said AFO.

"Regrettable "Old friend" but I have already made plans to bid your marvelous creation to whoever is highest bidder." But as Kingpin finished he felt a tight squeeze on his neck looking diwnbtp seeing a human hand emerge from a small shadow like portal.

"I admire you greatly Kingpin but my admiration can only go so far." AFO voice now echoing from the portal, his arms veins bulges as the coiled tighter on Kingpins throat.

"I will,l... ssseeee ... To its... Proper return!!!" Kingpin struggled grassping for air.

The hand of AFO lets go of Kingpins throat, retreating back to the portal erasing its existence.

"Splendid Kingpin, I look forward to OUR future business together "old friend." AFO voice sneered on the speaker as he hanged.

Rubbing his neck Kingpin returns to seat from the experience to make another call.

"Get me the numbers of all Maggia dons, its time for the summit."


End file.
